


Rocky Footing

by orphan_account



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Gay Parents, M/M, Rock Acrobatics for like two lines, Stand-In Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ekko and Taliyah are trying to make the awkward transition from friends to partners. Her parents aren't making it easier on Ekko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rocks

**Author's Note:**

> These are based of headcanons from Shenpai's Doodles tumblr, where Yasuo and Yi are in a relationship and Taliyah is their daughter.

Ekko recoiled to the touch, body rigid. Another person, a friend, hugging him was so foreign. But, her sun-kissed skin was warm, her clothes smelling of the dusty air of Shurima. It was a pleasant change from the grimey workshop, the only aroma being that of splattered oil sat too long and rust wafting from the old parts. It was nice, if unexpected.

 

She hugged his torso, head on his shoulder. Eventually, he relaxed. But she was shaking, small gasps escaping her mouth. “I’m so sorry, Ekko,” she whispered, her embrace tightening. “You didn’t get a childhood you’d think back to fondly. You didn’t get to grow up with your friend.” Ekko sighed, shrugging her arms off him. “Taliyah,” he murmured, glancing at her eyes. They were watering. “I’m here now, alright?”

 

“Yeah,” she responded in a soft voice. He shifted his arm to her waist, tugging her closer to his side. “But what do I have now?” he mused, a small smirk slipping on his lips. She chuckled. “I’ll tell you, since you’re so adamant to find out. I have a friend to grow up with and teenage years to reminisce about when I’m twenty and think I know best.” Her giggle turned into a ringing laugh, though quickly trickled down to a thrum in her chest when she saw the look on Ekko’s face. It was an intense stare, eyes serious.

 

“Is something wrong?” she asked worriedly, suddenly self-conscious. He leaned in closer to her face, eyes scrutinizing her. She audibly gulped. He raised his hand to her head and flicked her hair. A leaf floated down to the bench sluggishly, her eyes travelling with it. “Thank you,” she stammered out, face still flushed from the faux intimacy. He hadn’t moved back to his original position. “You’re a great friend,” Ekko said, voice uneven and slightly breathy.

 

She furrowed her brows. “I’m always here for you Ekko. You can talk to me whenever you need.” He nodded.

 

“I meant it, Taliyah. You’re one of my closest friends. I think you’re great.” 

 

Her face grew heated as she blushed for the umpteenth time she’d been in the company of Ekko. He finally leaned back and she let out a huge breath of air. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. That wasn’t my intention,” he said hurriedly, embarrassment evident on his face. She shook her head, quickly. “No, no. I wasn’t awkward- I mean feeling awkward.” She internally cursed at the slip of tongue. “I doubt that Taliyah. You’re being weird right now. You were most definitely feeling awkward.”

 

She quietly seethed in unbased anger, which cause Ekko to burst out in laughter. “What?” she said, voice annoyed. 

 

“Your face is priceless!” He said, breath coming out in huge gasps. She couldn’t help but join in. 

 

“You sound like you’re dying, Ekko!” she heaved in between the short bursts of relief from laughter.  

 

“You look adorable when you’re mad,” Ekko said after they’d calmed down. It took him red in her cheeks to realize what he’d said. “I mean, in the child kind of way. Like, you’re an adorable kid.”

 

“Ekko?” she said, voice unnaturally quiet and serene.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Stop talking please.”

 

“That’s fair,” he said before pantomiming zipping his mouth. She sent him a smile, and he returned it. Comfortable silence laid over the ambiance. Taliyah was kicking a stone between her feet, Ekko picking at the red paint on the bench. He kept sneaking glances at her. “Taliyah?”

 

“Yes, Ekko?” she responded absentmindedly. She’d gone from kicking the rock to twirling it in the air.  He was transfixed for a moment, on the rock and the dull sound of footsteps on the pathways. He assumed whoever it was would pass, so he continued without seeing who it was. “Taliyah?” he asked tentatively. It was a lot harder to keep his cool than he thought. “Yeah?” she asked, eyes still trained on the stone. He’d noticed she’d introduced some pebbles to earthly acrobatic show. He paused to watch the rock’s spun in the air. She laughed at the show she was orchestrating. 

 

The footsteps sounded louder and approaching hastily. “Would you go somewhere with me tomorrow?” he finally spewed, a content sigh fluttering out of his lips as the question hung in the air. As she listened to his proposal, the rocks suffered the same fate as the inquiry. “I don’t see why not,” she answered, and suddenly the rocks crashed to the floor, the largest one cracking. “Dad!” she squealed, jumping up.  _ Shit.  _ Ekko groaned, wishing he’d taken a second to glance at who was walking their way at such a brisk pace.

 

Ekko looked up to see the stony face of Yasuo. “Dad, I’m going somewhere with Ekko tomorrow,” Taliyah said, a large smile on her face. Yasuo’s arms were crossed, a hostile glare directed towards him. “...Dad?” Taliyah said, waving her hand in front of Yasuo’s face. He didn’t flinch, or break his gaze. Ekko felt like he was a kid under the man’s eyes. And Ekko was seventeen. “Hi, mom!” Taliyah called, and Yi walked into view. Ekko’s eyes squinted at Yi. He didn’t think the Wuju Bladesman looked particularly feminine- “Hello, honey,” Yi said, hugging Taliyah. “You’re going on a date with Ekko?”

 

Taliyah chuckled, but it was much more embarrassed. “No, mom. We’re just going… where are we going Ekko?” she turned her attention to Ekko. He was terrified. He hadn’t expected Yasuo and Yi to be Taliyah’s parents in the League. “The cafe,” Ekko said, voice tiny. Yi looked at Ekko with a praising smile, one that reached his eyes. Yasuo looked aloof, his eyes appraising Ekko as he stared at him, face alone screaming disapproval. Yi, finally,  _ thankfully _ , looked at Yasuo, and frowned. “You’re scaring him, Yasuo,” Yi said, voice annoyed. 

 

“That’s the point,” Yasuo hissed. 

 

“ _ Dad! _ ” Taliyah groaned. His eyes flickered to her. 

 

“We can talk about this later, us three,” Yi said, a death grip grasping onto Yasuo’s shoulder. He winced at the hold. “Won’t we, Yasuo?” The Ronin nodded. Yi kissed where he’d previously clutched. “Mom,” Taliyah whimpered, shielding her and Ekko’s eyes. “PDA?” Yi asked. 

 

“Duh,” she answered.

 

“Watch the attitude or I  _ will  _ kiss your father in front of your boyfriend.” Ekko hand taken Taliyah’s hand off his face when he heard silence from her “parents.” She’d uncovered her eyes, too. They’d done it anyways and Taliyah shrieked. She spun Ekko and pushed him the opposite.

 

“Run. Save yourself!” she cried as she fell to her knees and curled into a ball. 

  
“I’ll see you tomorrow!” Ekko called back. She waved the arm that wasn’t covering her face.


	2. Approval and a First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taliyah ends up the one with cold feet when she takes Ekko to properly introduce him to her parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this. Birthday chapter for Cosmicat. Once again, Happy Birthday!

Taliyah’s hands were twisting, apprehension writhing in her gut. Ekko grabbed one of her hands. “Taliyah, calm down. It’s fine. We’re just meeting with your parents,” he said, trying to ease her worry. 

 

“‘Calm’ and ‘meeting your parents’ should never be spoken in the same sentence,” Taliyah said in a grim voice. Ekko rolled his eyes. “Taliyah,” he murmured in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. “Let’s just  _ ring the doorbell _ .” She nodded, reaching a trembling pointer finger to the polished bell. She closed her eyes, a flurry of anxiousness clouding her mind. She paused too long. Ekko guided her hand to the bell. “It’s your parents, Tal. I understand that our last meeting didn’t go the best…”

 

She yelped, the memory flooding back. “Coming!” they heard from inside, Taliyah’s “mom” on her way. “I am so sorry about that,” Taliyah mumbled, face in her hands. He snickered. “Thanks for sacrificing yourself for me Tal,” he said, bumping her in the shoulder. They were in the middle of a heated shoulder shove war when Yi opened the door. “Taliyah, honey!” Yi squealed, pulling her in for a hug. “I missed you mom,” she answered. “But, I’m here to properly introduce you to my…  _ boyfriend _ , Ekko,” Taliyah announced, gesturing to the guy standing beside her. 

 

“Yasuo! Your daughter brought a boy to show you!” Yi called into the house, causing Taliyah to wince. “Mom, dad doesn’t like guys,” Taliyah complained, burying her face in Ekko’s shoulder. “That’s news to me. Yasuo! Our daughter is telling me you don’t like men? Is our relationship a lie?” Yi vociferated, a fake scowl on his face as Yasuo joined them at the door. She couldn’t help but giggle at that.

 

“Mom, you know that’s not what I mean,” she said, laughter bubbling out occasionally. They stood on the porch, Taliyah clinging to Ekko’s shoulder, Ekko’s arm around Taliyah’s waist. Yi was smiling at the couple, and Yasuo was staring pointedly at Ekko’s straying arm. “Ekko. I realize how great this relationship is. If it makes Taliyah happy, I have no problem with you two being together. I know how much this means to you both,” Yasuo said, breaking the silence. Taliyah’s face lit up as she and Ekko smiled. 

 

“But,” Yasuo declared. 

 

“And there’s a but,” Taliyah sighed. “I knew this was coming.”

 

“If you do not remove your arm from my daughter’s backside, I will make you regret not bringing your Zero Drive.” Taliyah gaped, and Ekko’s face burned a deep crimson. “Come inside you two! It’d be odd to talk at our door or in the foyer.” Yi ushered them in, hands landing in a firm grasp on Ekko’s shoulders. “Ekko, I may be the mother, but I can hurt you  _ just  _ as bad as Yasuo,” Yi muttered in the boy’s ear, Ekko tensing up and stiffly nodding his head. They sat around a dinner table, Taliyah happily tapping a tune on the wood. 

 

“Ekko,” Yasuo said, clearing his throat. He looked up from his terrified gaze at the table and directed it to Taliyah’s dad.  “Yes, sir?” he gulped. He never acted like this around anyone. But he had a completely rational need to impress her dad.

 

“I know what you’ve been through. It’s a lot for a teenager to deal with, being alone. You and Taliyah were close friends, yes?” Yasuo questioned. They both nodded, but Ekko’s face was warped into a grimace. 

 

“I get that this is difficult to hear,” Yi said gently, eyes soft as he looked at Ekko. “I don’t need the pity, sirs. I am fine, really,” Ekko responded, stare dropping to his and Taliyah’s intertwined fingers. “I’m not here to give you any, believe me. If you didn’t make Taliyah happy, I don’t care what your past is. I’d kick your ass,” Yasuo said nonchalantly. 

 

“This is why I was scared to bring him!” Taliyah wailed. Yasuo cracked a smile. “I just wanted to tell him that I know how hard it was. Not having parents and a friend that passes away? It’s hard,” Yi said. “Why bring it up?” Taliyah inquired. “I’m getting there. Be patient,” Yasuo hissed.

 

“Despite that,” Yasuo proclaimed, “You’ve been good. Taliyah is always happy when I see her with you. So, you have my official approval.” Taliyah’s jaw dropped. She fingers clenched around Ekko’s as her face split into a smile. She looked to Yi.

 

“Mom?” Taliyah said, still smiling widely. Yi sighed, but it was content. “I couldn’t say no to such a beautiful smile. Of course Ekko has my approval.”

 

Taliyah practically sprung out of her seat. They both stood up, along with the parents. She pulled Ekko out of the house. “By mom! Bye dad!” she yelled back to them. They hurried to the door to watch her off. They stood in the threshold, watching the couple off. “Young love is so precious,” Yi sighed, a small smile gracing his face.

 

Taliyah looked back in time to see Yasuo’s arm around Yi’s neck and the door to slam shut. They slowed to a walk as Taliyah failed to control a smirk. “What was the rush?” Ekko questioned, stretching his arms as his right arm landed on her shoulders. She walked closer to him.

 

“Are you happy you got the approval?” she questioned, her tone much more somber than the happy girl he’d seen seconds before. “Of course,” he answered instantly.

 

“Are you happy with me?” she said, her voice void of happiness or a trace of her bubbly personality. “Did someone tell you otherwise? I’m happy with you, of course,” Ekko said in a casual tone. She stopped, him a moment later. “Taliyah, are you alright?” he asked, voice barely concealed panic.

 

“Ekko?”

 

“Yes?” he inquired, worry clenching his heart. 

 

“I’m happy with you as well,” Taliyah mumbled. But her words were practically drowned out by her actions. She leaned in, and he did too. Taliyah thought his lips were warm, but dry. Ekko thought she was really good at kissing. Both were awkward at it. “That was enjoyable,” Ekko sputtered, hand instinctively snaking to the nape of his neck. “It was,” Taliyah hummed, hands clasped behind her back.

  
“Why didn’t we do that earlier?” Ekko blurted out. Her laugh tinkled through the air, seeming to fade as it traveled with the breeze. Not before it graced his ears first. “I don’t know, but I’m glad we did,” Taliyah concluded.


End file.
